The Gift
by ItalHunni28
Summary: I'll never forget that December 25th...it brought me closer to her. SS Chrismukkah story!


Here's the Chrismukkah story I promised you! Enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

Seth and Summer never met and Seth never knew who Summer was and Summer grew up in New York!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I will never forget that Chrismukkah 3 years ago. It brought me to her, my wife. Summer Roberts. I had moved to New York after College to start my very own graphic novel company. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy but I had a feeling that I'd succeed. Let me start from the beginning.

It was November 29th and I had just moved into my new apartment. Two guys were lugging heavy boxes up and down the elevator when I noticed "her" getting off. My jaw dropped right then and there. When I saw her my stomach did somersaults. My eyes followed her and she went into an apartment about 5 doors down from mine. One of the movers caught me looking at her and started to laugh.

"I wouldn't count her man…she hasn't had a boyfriend in two years and with Christmas along the way, she hates it."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

I couldn't believe it. Someone that beautiful didn't have a boyfriend. The next two days I completely forgot about her. I was buried in work. I found a job as a car salesmen, the pay was okay. It was only when I left the office and was heading home that I remembered her for she was walking right across the street from me. She was walking out of Bloomingdales with three bags in each hand. I smiled to myself. She called a cab and was off. I didn't know where she was going…obviously I mean I'm not a mind-reader. I decided to head home. I still had a lot of unpacking to do and those boxes weren't gonna unpack themselves. I got to my building and headed for the elevator and noticed it closing. I yelled for whoever was in it to hold it, luckily they did.

I practically ran into the elevator and I noticed "her" beside me.

"What floor?"

She spoke, her voice was as beautiful as she was.

"Uh…I think you got it."

"4th floor?"

"Yeah."

She looked at me suspiciously.

"You just moved in right?"

"Yeah…a couple of days ago actually."

"Oh."

The rest of the way up was in silence. I didn't think that she liked me very much. We got off the elevator, I obviously let her get off first.

"It was nice to meet you……………this is the part where you say your name."

"Summer…Summer Roberts."

She held out her hand and I shook it and smiled at her.

"I'm Seth Cohen."

"Nice to meet you too."

The next few weeks, Summer and I got to know each other and we had become friends. When I had finished unpacking and finished decorating my new place I invited her over for Chinese food. It was December 19th and we were just laughing while eating and watching some sort of Christmas movie.

"So Cohen…what are you doing this Christmas?"

She had developed a nickname for me and called me "Cohen." I loved it. It was hard for me to keep my feelings bottled up inside for her but I had to know that she liked me _that_ way.

"I don't celebrate Christmas…I celebrate 'Chrismikkah'."

"Chrismukkah?"

"Yeah I came up with it when I was 6. You see I'm part Jewish, part Christian and so because I hate making unnecessary choices especially when it comes to Christmas and Hannukah so I created Chrismukkah. It's 8 days of gifts followed by one day of many _many_ gifts."

"You're part Jewish?"

"Yes…my Jew-fro didn't tell you that?"

She laughed. I was pleased with myself. I made her laugh.

"I'm staying here for Chrismukkah…"

"Why aren't you going home?"

"I have no family back home…my parents died last year in a car accident and I have no idea where my brother is."

"Oh…well you can spend…Chrismukkah? With me."

"Whoa…what about you?"

"I'm alone here…I guess I'm in the same situation as you…I have no siblings."

I wanted to ask her out on a date but I was too afraid that she'd think I was a jerk because we had only just become friends.

"So you and me Chrismukkah…sounds awesome."

"Yeah and I think know what I can get you."

"What?"

"A TV and a couch."

"I have them they're just not here yet…I like the floor and my portable DVD player helps out with entertainment. I have friend…that's all I need right now."

She looked at me smirked. I think I touched her heart there. I think I let her know that I wasn't a jackass. I figured that she may like me but I still wasn't sure yet. I turned my attention towards the window and smiled. It was snowing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was December 23rd and I was shopping looking for a gift for Summer. I looked through all the stores in Bloomingdales and only found nothing. Had one more store to look at and went in. In a display case I saw the most beautiful necklace that literally had her name on it. Paid what I had to and rushed home to wrap it. I was in the elevator and was about to get off when the door opened and I found Summer there waiting for it. She took me by surprise, luckily I had the necklace in my pocket where she couldn't see it.

"Cohen…"

"Summer. Hey where you going?"

"Shopping."

"Livin la vita loca. Have fun."

I got off the elevator and mentally slapped myself. Why hadn't I asked her out at that moment? I realized that it was time for me to be a man…not that I'm a wuss but I'm not good with women or whatever anyways…the elevator was too slow so I ran down four flights of stairs and caught Summer as she was getting off the elevator. I was out of breath and I think she could tell. As I was catching my breath she looked at me.

"W—will…----you go---out----w-with me?"

I was still catching my breath, wishing that she would say yes. But my wish didn't come true. She apologized and walked off. I looked after her longingly and all I could do was again mentally hit myself. Instead this time it was a kick. I went back upstairs and crashed on my floor, put a movie in my portable DVD player and watched it in silence. When the movie was over a knock was at my door and I prayed for it to be Summer saying that she would go on a date with me. But it was the movers with my couch and TV. I showed them where to put it and they left. I looked at my clock to find that it was only 7:00 pm. I heard the elevator ding and looked out my peephole…that sounds so wrong…to find Summer making her way back to her apartment. I left my place and caught up with her.

"Summer! Hi I'm so sorry about before…I think I scared you."

"You didn't scare me. I'm scared all together."

"Why?"

"The hallway is _not_ the place for it."

"Then come to my place."

Summer put her things in her apartment and followed me to mine.

"Wow…you have a couch and a TV…since?"

"This afternoon…sit down c'mon tell me."

"Okay…now this is _really_ hard for me okay so…"

"I'll stay quiet and listen."

"The last time I went out with a guy, he…"

"What?"

I was scared for her. She was being brave and I wanted to be there for her.

"…he tried to…"

"I get it…I'm sorry."

She looked at me as tears formed behind her brown eyes. I wrapped my arm around her and let her cry on my shoulder. I stroked her hair to let her know that I was there for her and I wasn't going anywhere. I grabbed the tissue box from the side of the couch. It was there since last week when Summer and I watched "Stepmom" together. I offered them to her and she took it.

"I'm sorry Cohen."

"Hey…it's okay…if I had known I wouldn't have asked but you can't be afraid of him anymore…I'm not like him…I can tell you that…ask the people I work with and if I were like that? I'd be in prison or dead…and you? I like you…_a lot_ and I'm not gonna give up because I think that we could have something really great. I'd give you all the love you deserve and more…so when you're ready I'm gonna be here because it's not a crime to want space or time and I know how to wait for something I want patiently."

I could tell that she was touched. Her facial expression said it all. She leaned into me again and I held her as she teared again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day I woke up and wrapped Summer's gift. I figured that she could use one. If I ever came face to face with her ex I'd tell him where to go. I hurredly wrapped her gift and left to go to her place. She answered the door and smiled at me as I handed it to her. She put it under the little tree she had by her window and offered me a seat on her couch. She sat down facing me and put her hand in mine. She took a deep breath and I listened to her.

"Thanks for last night…you made me feel better."

"It's what I do."

"…I would _love_ to go on a date with you."

I couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Are you serious? I mean we don't have to if you _really_ don't…"

"You were right. I'm ready."

"I'll pick you up tonight say…7:30?"

"7:30."

"Awesome…bring skates."

I was nervous. I made reservations at her favourite restaurant and cleaned myself up. I wore a pair of jeans with a light blue dress top with a black jacket. I went to pick her up at her apartment with a single Margarita in my hand. She answered the door. I was stunned to see her. She looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a pair of jeans and a black tight long-sleeved shirt. I handed her the flower I had gotten for her.

"You look like an angel."

"I'm not dressed up fancy Cohen."

"So?"

She looked at me. The twinkle in her eyes made my heart skip a beat I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. We made our way out of the building and called a cab. The driver brought us to the restaurant and after we ate we walked around. She slipped her hand into mine and leaned on me. We got to an arena that I knew about.

"I know Rockefeller Centre is probably what you had expected but I figured that we could have a rink to ourselves."

We got our skates on as the Zamboni guy was cleaning the ice. When he finished he waved at me and Summer and I spent the hour skating around the ice fooling around. What we didn't know was at the same time we were having our fun, it was snowing enough that by the next day, we would get snowed in.

"COHENN…."

She bashed into me and we both fell down. She was on top of me and we were both laughing.

"Do you _know_ how to stop?"

She slapped me playfully on the arm and got up. I sped after and grabbed her waist. We fell again when she started to laugh and try to get free of my grip. I was loving every bit of this moment. She fell on me again and tried to get up but I wouldn't let her.

"COHEN…"

"What?"

"C'mon…let me get up."

"No…"

After we skated, we took a walk to Rockefeller Centre where we watched the skaters skate and enjoyed each others company. She caught me staring at her and I smiled when she did. I felt as if I was the luckiest guy on earth even though she wasn't even my girlfriend, although I liked her a lot. I kissed her on the cheek and she smirked. She was in shock…I think.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"Well…I didn't know if I was allowed to make a "move" yet."

"Well…I think you kinda missed."

"Missed?"

Before I knew it, she was leaning into me and not to hug me. What I longed for _finally_ came. She kissed me. It was soft at first and I liked it. When she broke it off, we both smiled and I leaned in for another one.

We took a cab home and I walked her to her door.

"Do you wanna come in?"

"Uh…if it's okay with you."

"I asked you jackass."

…that's another nickname she gave me I'm not too proud of it.

It was 11:56 on Christmas Eve. She made us a few drinks and we waited patiently for midnight. At midnight, the clock in Summer's apartment "dunged" and I turned to her.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Cohen."

We kissed each other again. I fell asleep on her couch and the next morning I woke up to find her watching me sleep. As soon as my opened she attacked me with her lips. I was trying hard not to smile but was unsuccessful.

"Good Morning…how long have you been there?"

"About 5 minutes…made you coffee."

She handed me a cup and I thanked her.

"You gonna open your gift?"

She looked at me and nodded. There were two gifts under her little tree and she brought them over to where I was. She handed me one.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to."

I smiled and she told me to open mine first. It wasn't big. She bought me ring. It was a flat silver band with my initials "SC" engraved in it. I thanked her with a kiss and she was anxious to open her own. I watched her as she opened the long red velvet box. She was surprised to see what I got her.

"It's beautiful."

I put it around her neck for her and she thanked me with a kiss also. We looked out the window and saw how much snow had fallen over night. We got out jackets on, headed for the park and had snowball fights. I tackle her into the snow. I fell on top of her and couldn't anything but kiss her. It was literally the _Best _December 25th of my life…it brought me to her.

_Winter snow is falling down  
__Children laughing all around  
__Lights are turning on like a fairy tale come true  
__Sittin by the fire we made_

_You're the answer when I prayed  
__I would find someone and baby I found you  
__And all I want is to hold you forever  
__All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken apart  
__You gave your love away  
__And I'm thankful everyday  
__For the gift_

_Watching as you softly sleep  
__What I'd give if I could keep  
__Just this moment if only time stood still  
__But the colors fade away_

_And the years will make us gray  
__But baby in my eyes you'll still be beautiful  
__And all I want is to hold you forever  
__All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken apart  
__You gave your love away  
__And I'm thankful everyday  
__For the gift_

_All I want is to hold you forever  
__All I need is you more everyday  
__You saved my heart from being broken apart  
__You gave your love away  
__And I'm thankful everyday  
__Can't find the words to say  
__Thank you for the gift_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's that…please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
